Stuck In Between
by JustMe133
Summary: When Ethan finds out something concerning two of his closest friends, how will he react? Will he let what he learns come in between friendships or will he make sure to let them know not to mess with him? Could be bromance or slash. We'll see. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just a weird story idea I had. If it sucks, eh that happens. I tried though. I hope ya'll like it anyways.**

**You know there's no copyright intended; if I owned this, there'd be a season 3.**

…

It was lunchtime at Whitechapel High, and Benny was just about to bite into his sandwich when his best friend plopped down across from him.

"Please tell me you still have that hideous blue tux you wore to that dance Freshman year," Ethan said, rubbing his fingers across his temples.

"I don't know, maybe? Why? I don't think it fits anymore." Ethan groaned at Benny's words and moved his lunch over so his head could collide with the table. "What's up with you?"

"You know my Great-Aunt Suzie?"

"The one with the unibrow and missing front teeth?"

"That's the one. She's getting married-"

"Again? What is this, husband number 10?"

"11 I think. But yeah. She's getting married _again_, and demands that I come to this one. I've weaseled out of the last few ones but she won't shut up about it. And she wants me to bring a friend."

"Don't drag me down with you."

"Benny come on! Who else am I gonna ask? Sarah? She's avoiding me I think. And besides, you're my best friend."

"E…" Benny started, grimacing at the look his friend was giving him. "Ugh. Fine. When is it?"

"Saturday."

"Saturday?!" Benny winced at the mention of that day. He had something he was supposed to do that day, someone he had to meet and talk to…

"What? What's wrong with Saturday?"

"…Nothing. When is it?"

"At 7. We can go together though. I'll drive." Benny nodded, his thoughts already leaving the conversation.

…

When they parted ways after lunch – for Ethan had Junior AP English and Benny didn't – Benny took the longest way to his class as possible, hoping to run into the one person that could jeopardize everything in his life.

When he was yanked into a janitor's closet by a force too hard to be completely human did he know he had found who he was looking for.

"Hey you," she said, running a hand up his chest playfully as she pushed him closer to the wall.

"Sarah, I told you-"

"I know what you told me," she said, voice husky as she stepped closer, pinning the tall teen against the wall with one hand. "But I'm not going to let that stop _me_."

"Sarah, I don't think-"

"Good, don't think," she giggled, standing up to where her lips were close to his; he turned his face at the last minute though, making her lips collide with his cheek. She pulled away and pouted at him, making him shake his head. "What's gotten into you Benny? I thought you liked me." When Benny didn't answer, she stepped back. "This is about Ethan _again_, isn't it?"

"He likes you. I should never have kissed you back when you first kissed me. And about Saturday-"

"What about Saturday? You agreed to give me _one date_ Benjamin. Are you canceling?"

"Yes. Ethan needs me to go with him-"

"Ethan again! What about me? I like_ you_. I don't see why you don't just tell Ethan."

"Because he's crazy about you! I'd be like the worst best friend _ever_." Sarah frowned and stepped away. "I have to get to class." He turned and left, hurrying down the hallway to get to class.

Right when he was about to open the door did she call out to him.

"If you don't tell him, I will."

…

Benny sat in his class, thinking about Sarah's words. How could his life spiral so much out of control that he was now being _threatened_ by a girl who was interested in him?

Ignoring whatever lesson the teacher was blabbering on about, Benny put his head down and thought about how this all began.

_Flashback:_

_Benny had been after school for detention, bored out of his mind. As he was finally let free, he found Sarah standing outside, reading a book in her car. He had gone to tap on her window, making her roll it down to smile at him._

"_Hey," she said, giving him a huge smile that he had never seen her direct at him before._

"_What are you still doing here?" he had asked, making her grin falter a bit before she shrugged._

"_Heard you had detention; I had to stay after so I thought I'd give you a ride."_

"_Oh," he said, surprised; Sarah and he had never really gotten along as well as she and Ethan had, so this surprised him. He slid into the passenger seat and smiled at the older girl; even though she was a Senior, and clearly older than either him or Ethan, she still looked to be sixteen; to make herself appear older, she styled her hair differently and did her makeup a certain way. "Um, thanks."_

_She smiled at him and started the car; he noticed that she took the longest way possible through town to get to his house; when they got there, instead of just idling in the car, she turned it off and faced him. _

"_Thanks for the ride," he said, making her grin and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

"_No problem. It was my pleasure." He was about get out when she placed a hand on his arm. "Benny… I actually wanted to talk to you real quick."_

"_Oh. Sure. What's up?"_

"_Well…. This is gonna sound weird, awkward, and all around crazy, especially coming from __**me**__, but…" she paused, her face scrunched up as she tried to figure out what to say, "Lately… I don't know. It's hard to explain really."_

"_Okay…" Benny said, thoroughly confused – girls always confused him though. Sarah just sighed at his expression and scooted forward and, using her vampire speed so he didn't have time to turn away, kissed him._

_When that happened, thoughts began to zoom through his mind. __**Why the hell is Sarah kissing me? Crap, what if Ethan sees? I can't kiss Sarah! Ethan likes her. Oh God what do I do? **__Benny, even though he was internally freaking out, did eventually kiss back. They sat there for a good two or three minutes before she pulled away from him, looking sheepish._

"_I've begun to like you Benny."_

"_Wh-what? Me?" he had squeaked out, staring at her; that would explain the kiss, and why she was waiting for him, but still… that couldn't be possible._

"_Yes, you silly." Sarah was pretty, Benny couldn't deny that; but once he had known how much Ethan had pined for her, he wasn't going to bother going after her._

_And she was just throwing herself at him._

"_I…I need to go inside now."_

_He ran from the car, not missing the sad look she gave him._

Benny sighed as he sat up, faking his attention in class as he thought about that. Sarah was great, no second thoughts about that, but he couldn't keep this up. That had been almost a month ago and she had been pursuing him since; she would grab him when he least expected it, wanting more kisses and, if he could understand her actions _correctly_, **more**.

But no, he wasn't going to give in that easily; at first, he had enjoyed it. But he knew he couldn't do that to Ethan; Ethan would never do it to him.

Sarah had been hounding him for a date, a _real_ date, but now that he had agreed… he had made a promise to Ethan too.

And Ethan came first to him; he was his best friend. He had been there for him through everything that's ever happened to them.

How stupid would it be to let a girl come between them?

…

With his mind made up, Benny was going to meet Ethan at their lockers and tell him about what Sarah was doing – hopefully he would understand and not be too mad at Benny for kissing the girl he worshipped.

As he rounded the corner to the hall that held his lockers, he stopped.

Sarah was standing there.

Talking to Ethan.

Benny was too late.

…

"Benny and I are dating." Ethan stood there, not understanding Sarah's words. Benny couldn't be dating _Sarah_ – friends didn't do that to each other.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Ethan, but I've fallen for that big goofball wizard and am dating him. Have been for a month. I've tried getting him to tell you, but he's been so stubborn saying no. So I thought I would tell you myself." Ethan shook his head, sure she must be mistaken.

But when he looked over his shoulder – for he felt eyes on him – he caught the bewildered yet guilty look of his so-called best friend.

He knew he had just been betrayed.

…

**2 Questions: Oneshot or multi-chapter &amp; bromance or slash? I can go either way with ideas for both.**

**Let me know and thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I took **_**forever**_** to update; I've had a lot going on lately but here we are with a new chapter!**

**I hope ya'll like it and it was worth the wait!**

****Updated: 08/06/2014****

…

Ethan went home that day, his mind clouded with the shock he had just received.

_Benny _– his best friend in the entire world - was dating _Sarah –_ the girl he was absolutely crazy about. How could they do this to him? Benny knew how he felt about Sarah. Ethan had never felt so betrayed in his life.

He shook his head as he climbed the stairs to his room; he just couldn't wrap his head around it.

Benny and Sarah; Sarah and Benny. The names bounced around in his mind, mixing and blending together until they gave him a headache. He lied on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to figure out how to handle this news.

Sarah had never showed much interest in him – the one date they went on back in his sophomore year had been a disaster and then some; so it didn't surprise him that Sarah would have found a boyfriend sometime.

But _Benny?_ Out of _all_ the guys in the school, in _town_, Sarah had chosen Benny? Or had Benny made a move on her? Ethan didn't know and didn't want to.

Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes and willed himself into an uncomfortable sleep in the hopes that he could wake up and find out that this hadn't happened.

…

"You can sulk all you want, but I had to tell him," Sarah said as she drove Benny home; the boy had been catatonic ever since he had seen her talk to Ethan earlier that day. "Now, we can be together."

"Did you see his face?" Benny finally whispered as they pulled up outside of his house. "He looked… crushed."

"That's only because he liked me. But now that he knows he can't have me, he'll be able to move on."

"I've never seen Ethan look as miserable as he did when you spoke to him. I just… I told you I couldn't do this."

"Because of _Ethan_. Now, you can. Don't you see, I did this for us." Benny shook his head and went to get out of her car, only to be stopped by a strong grip on his arm. "Give your girlfriend a goodbye kiss." Benny had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes and leaned over, giving her a quick peck before he made his way into his house.

When he was in his room, he looked at the window that, if the curtains were open, looked right into the window of the house next door, which just happened to be Ethan's room. The curtains to that room were closed, blocking him out.

Benny was sure that wasn't an accident. With a dejected sigh, he sat down and decided to try to do his homework.

…

Benny wasn't surprised to see Ethan's car gone in the morning from his house; he hadn't expected his friend to wait for him, not when he was as upset as he was. What Benny _was_ surprised about was that there _was_ a car in front of his house.

"I thought you could use a ride," Sarah called out through the open window. Benny shrugged but got in anyway, grateful for the ride so he didn't have to walk.

"Thanks."

They drove in silence, not speaking until they pulled into the school parking lot, next to Ethan's car of all places.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Benny groaned at Sarah's words, looking into the wide eyes of the forever-young girl next to him.

"Are we even dating?"

"I like to think so." Benny nodded, making Sarah continue. "So are you going to break up with me?"

"I don't know… I just want Ethan to _not_ be mad at me."

"I could talk to him."

"You've done enough. Just… let me think about all of this." She nodded and they got out, walking into the school together. She looped her arms through his and he decided to keep it there, if only for a moment.

…

When Ethan had woken up this morning, the first thing he wanted to do was pretend that yesterday hadn't happened; he wasn't that lucky.

He was a _seer_ for fuck's sake; how had he not seen this coming? He groaned as he got ready for the day, getting to school extremely early in hopes of avoiding Benny as long as possible. He was glad to see Rory already there, moonwalking around the barely-empty hallways.

"Rory!" Rory grinned at Ethan and moonwalked to him.

"What's up E?"

"Can you do me a favor today?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you keep Benny away from me in class and lunch and stuff?" Rory frowned but nodded.

"Is this about him and Sarah?"

"You know about that?"

"Sarah told Erica, who told me." Ethan groaned and opened his locker.

"Was I the last to know?"

"Seems like it. But hey, I'll keep him away."

"Thanks Ror." Rory nodded and moonwalked away, his feet not quite touching the floor this time. Ethan watched his friend go for a moment before he lost himself in thought, staring into his locker as he did so.

Ethan was usually a calm person; sure he got scared easily, but he was always able to come up with ideas and didn't let anger get him down very often.

But now he was angry; the longer he looked into his locker and let his mind wander, the more anger he felt. And when he happened to glance up to see Benny and Sarah walk in, her arm looped through his, Ethan knew then, that he wanted to get them back.

And seeing them together gave him the perfect idea of how to do it too.

…

**Kinda short I know, but I know where I wanna **_**go**_**, just not quite sure how to get there yet.**

**We'll get there soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've got classes starting next week, and I'm taking a lot of them, so updates might be kinda sparse. Hang in there though, cuz I will do them, when I can.**

**So, the characters, Ethan specifically, might be a little OOC starting with this chapter, but eh, that happens sometimes.**

**I hope ya'll like it anyways.**

****Updated: 08/22/2014****

…

Ethan sat in class with Rory next to him – it had taken some convincing, but the teacher had caved eventually under Rory's gaze to let the blonde into that particular seat. By having him sit there, Benny was forced to sit in front of Ethan, where he couldn't turn around without getting bitched out by the teacher.

Ethan saw the flared out hair in front of him and the striped shirt that he knew too well from endless nights of playing games together; but the longer he focused on that shirt or hair – maybe having him sit there wasn't too good for Ethan's mind after all – he found himself getting angrier though.

He was so mad; he just wanted to pummel something until it stopped moving.

Ethan hadn't experienced so much anger at once before. His hands tightened on his pen and his vision got blurry as he imagined the pain he'd like to cause someone.

But no, it would be useless to _physically_ hurt anyone.

He had a _much_ better plan brewing up.

…

Ethan ate lunch with Rory that day while Benny sat at a table with Sarah, watching him while she clung to his arm.

"Stop focusing on Ethan," she said, turning his head so his eyes reluctantly took her in; she really was beautiful, Benny couldn't deny that, but was she right for him? He didn't think so if it made Ethan so pissed. "Focus on me, your _girlfriend_."

"Sarah-"

"Listen Benny," she said, scooting so they were side by side and his hand was wrapped in her smaller one, "I know you're upset about me telling Ethan. But… I like you. A lot. I thought you liked me too."

"I do, but-"

"But nothing. Ethan knows now. Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to see if these _feelings_ mean anything?"

"Sarah, Ethan's my best friend. I can't stand that I did this to him."

"Well think of it this way, you didn't. I did."

"And don't you feel even a _little_ guilty about hurting him?"

"Of course I do!" she said as she scooted closer still, placing Benny's free hand on her leg. He gulped and looked around the cafeteria, surprised no one was seeing this. "But I'd feel even worse without you by my side. Ethan's gone for now. We only have each other, don't you see?"

Benny shook his head but didn't move his hand as she grinned at him.

"You'll see, it's better for _all_ of us this way. Ethan will see he's being stupid for being so jealous and you two will be good as new. The only difference this time will be _you_ pining for me instead of him."

Benny wasn't sure he believed her, but she was right – right now she was all he had until Ethan began talking to him again.

…

Ethan saw them too easily from where he sat – his hand on her leg and her hand on his arm.

They looked like any other couple at their high school, but Benny still looked pained by whatever Sarah would say to him, so maybe they weren't _quite_ like every other couple.

Ethan knew, in the logical part of his brain, that it was stupid of him to be so upset; people got their hearts broken every day, and they kept going on with their lives. And maybe Benny did feel bad about his feelings for Sarah, whatever they were, and maybe Sarah felt bad about breaking Ethan's heart this way.

But there was another part of his brain that wasn't completely logical; this part of him _really_ wanted to get revenge, and he knew the perfect way; at least, to him it made sense. To anyone else, it would seem absolutely crazy, his logical part was sure.

But right now, he just wanted them to feel the pain that he was feeling.

Which was stupid, he knew, but he didn't care.

At least, not yet.

…

Sarah, after practically begging – which is something she didn't normally do – got Benny to walk her to her next class; she didn't let go of him until he kissed her goodbye in the hallway like so many other couples did. She was happy, and she really didn't care if it upset Ethan, or anyone else for that matter. Sure, Ethan was a good friend to her, but did she regret liking Benny? No. Did she regret hurting Ethan that way? A little, but he _had_ to know. She wanted Benny, and Ethan was in the way of that.

He'd be okay eventually; once he saw how happy she made his friend, he'd get over all his petty feelings and be happy for them, she was sure.

Sarah stopped at her locker after class to switch out textbooks; as she was grabbing what she needed, she was surprised to see a note wedged into her locker vents. Grabbing it, she quickly flicked it open.

"_You look stunning today."_

That's all it said, but it made her giggle in a girly way she hadn't done in a long time. Turning, she saw Benny coming down the hallway and hurried to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I got your note," she said, showing him the note. He shook his head at it and stepped away.

"Why the hell would I write you notes? We're already… dating, aren't we?"

"Oh. Well whoever gave it to me is very sweet then." She looked at it and smiled at him.

"Right. I gotta get to class. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." She kissed his cheek again and he walked away; he was going to be late probably due to her holding him up, but oh well, it happened.

What surprised him was that Ethan was waiting in the emptying hallway for him.

"Talking to me now?" Ethan shrugged and moved a little too close to be comfortable for Benny.

"I know you'd never hurt me like that," he said, standing close enough that they could be touching. "Would you?"

"O-of course not." Ethan grinned and moved a little closer, his brown eyes wide as he grinned at Benny.

"Of course you wouldn't." His voice was soft as it wound around Benny's mind, making him shake a bit as Ethan stepped back. "Don't wanna be late to class."

He watched him go, confusion growing in him.

Lucky for Benny, he couldn't see the pleased smirk that was splayed on Ethan's face.

…

**Don't make any assumptions yet about what's gonna happen; I have this story pretty planned out I think.**

**Although, it is kinda obvious about what Ethan's gonna do to get his revenge, right?**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY HELL LOOK AT THIS. I know it's been like a month, but I've been through a lot this last month – long story short, I'm back though! I hope this was worth the wait and ya'll didn't give up on me yet!**

****Updated: 9/27/2014****

…

Ethan felt devious.

He had been giving Sarah love notes for almost a week now while slowly flirting with Benny. He could almost _see_ the invisible wedge he was driving between them.

Oh, how sweet vengeance could be.

Currently, he was sitting by his locker, watching them talk to each other. Only a handful of days ago they were close, hugging and kissing and acting all coupley. Now though, there was a nice distance between them that Ethan was sure they weren't even aware of.

He was enjoying this way too much.

…

"Well if _you're_ not sending me these _amazingly romantic notes_, then who is?"

"I don't know, but I know it's not me." Sarah just waved her hand, as if waving his comment away.

"Whatever. What's eating you?"

"Besides you? Just… Ethan."

"I thought you two were okay now? Didn't you say he was talking to you again and everything?"

"Yeah… but… I don't know. I can't explain it." She cupped his face in her hand and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sure whatever it is will work out the way it's supposed to."

"You're right."

"I always am."

…

Ethan's smugness turned to anger when he saw them walk off together, hand in hand.

He still had some work to do it seemed.

…

Benny hadn't allowed himself to be alone with Ethan in days; he couldn't understand what was going through the other teen's head.

Why had he suddenly done a 360, making himself _way_ too friendly with him? It was almost as if… but no, Ethan wouldn't do that, would he?

Ethan wouldn't actually try to split them up, would he?

Sure, he wasn't as crazy about Sarah as he should've been, but they were dating still, and Ethan would respect that, right?

Benny didn't know what was up and down anymore. His whole world felt like it had gone crazy.

He needed to talk to Ethan.

And to Sarah.

And figure out what the hell was going on.

…

Sarah looked at all the notes in her hands; whoever had sent her these had kept it up, a note every day for the last week, each one as romantic as the last.

She didn't know who it was – she still thought it was Benny, but he kept insisting it wasn't him.

So who would it? When the whole school practically knew she was dating Benny – they didn't hide it. Who would be so stupid that they'd send her love notes, when they knew she had a boyfriend?

For a fleeting moment, Ethan passed through her mind.

But no, Ethan was too sweet, too kind, to do something like this. No matter how upset he might have been over her choosing Benny, he would never do this.

He didn't have a bad bone in his body; Sarah was sure of this.

…

Ethan took the long way home from school, preferring not to see them at Benny's house, where Sarah seemed to _always_ be these days. He just didn't want to see her with him, or him with her.

A part of him knew he should be over it by now. They were still going strong, and his notes or subtle flirting with Benny weren't seeming to make as much of a difference as he had hoped.

He either had to up his game or just give up all together. He couldn't figure out which one was the better option.

He plopped himself down onto a bench near the park and leaned his head back, trying to figure out what to do.

"What I wouldn't give to have someone of my own so I could just forget about them," he murmured, his words floating into the sky and away from him. He hadn't meant for anything to come from these words; just a passing thought that he wanted to get out.

Deciding to get up, Ethan decided it was time to go home.

But in Whitechapel, something always happened for a reason…

…

Somewhere, in the depths of Whitechapel, an empty house shook and lit up, the lights shining brightly though the windows, before it shook once again and the lights died down. No one seemed to notice what had happened, or when someone opened the door to the empty house and stepped out, walking down the road, heading straight toward the high school.

…

**The Next Day:**

Ethan was early to school; he had been coming early ever since _they_ had started, so this wasn't really anything new anymore. He was about to dig into his cardboard breakfast when someone walked up to his table.

"Are you Ethan Morgan?" He looked up and felt his fork, which was in his hand, drop to the tray below him.

The person in question was a girl, about his height, with long brown hair and warm, green-gold eyes. She wore slightly baggy blue jeans and a gray v-neck shirt.

"Yeah..." he said, making her smile at him.

"Can I sit?"

"Oh yeah of course." She sat down across from him and he just stared at her.

"I'm Breanna. I just moved here," she said, beginning to twirl a piece of hair around her finger. "I was interested in joining the school newspaper. They said I should talk to you?"

"Oh, right," he said, his heart falling a bit. She only wanted to talk about school.

"Maybe… we could talk about it… after school?"

"After school?"

"I can go to your house… you can come to mine… meet in town and grab a bite to eat?" she said, blushing a bit and grinning at him.

"Yeah we can do that if you want."

"Great. I'll see you after school then."

"See ya." Ethan watched her go, a small smile on his face the whole time.

"Ethan!" Ethan turned to see Benny, who stood there with Sarah. "I need to know what the fuck is up with you."

"We've talked, and we realized you were sending me these notes, and Benny told me how you flirting with him. What the hell Ethan?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms and looking angry. Ethan stood up and smiled at them.

"I hate you both for doing this to me," he said, voice nice and calm. "But now…. I don't care," he said, flipping them both off and walking away from them, not missing how their jaws dropped at his actions before he couldn't see them anymore.

…

**This has gone like in a different direction than I originally planned, but why the hell not?**

**Hope ya'll liked it and thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo, update in sooner than a month! Go me!**

**Hope ya'll like it. I've been kinda out of it lately, so… no telling how this turned out.**

****Updated: 10/5/2014****

…

Ethan met Breanna outside of school that day, ignoring the suspicious looks he felt directed at him from Benny and Sarah, who just _happened_ to be standing not too far away from them.

"So… I just moved here a couple days ago. What's there to do in this town? Any good places we can go to talk about me joining the newspaper?" Ethan deflated a bit, hearing her only want to talk about joining the school paper, but maybe he could win her over yet.

"Well… what would you like to do?"

"I could go for something to eat?"

"I know just the place. You mind walking?"

"Not at all." They set off, close enough that they could hold hands if they wanted to. Benny and Sarah, who were still standing there, watching them move farther and farther from them.

"There's something… unsettling about this new girl," Sarah said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at their figures. "I mean, who just comes into town and wants _Ethan_ of all people?"

"Hey!" Benny said, offended on Ethan's sake. "Ethan is a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him?"

"Are you kidding me?! Ethan's no catch. He's more of a … second choice. A last resort type of guy."

"What?! You're kidding me right?"

"I don't want to fight about this Benny. We both know I'm right."

"Sarah-"

"No. This conversation is over. Let's find out what this bitch is up to and stop her before she hurts Ethan." Sarah stalked off in the direction that Ethan and Breanna had gone, Benny trailing after her helplessly.

…

Ethan sat across from Breanna; they were at a small fast food restaurant, silence between them as they finished their food.

"So… why'd you move to Whitechapel?" he asked, trying to make conversation; he felt someone staring at him, but wouldn't give them the pleasure of him acknowledging them. They wanted to spy, then fine by him. He had no trouble ignoring them.

"Well, my parents wanted a change of pace. Or at least that's the excuse they gave me," she said, shrugging and pulling a ponytail holder off her wrist. "I think there's more to it than that, but that's the story they're sticking with," she said as she pulled her hair up into a loose bun. "I'm nervous about starting at new school so far into the school year, but everyone I've met has been pretty nice."

"That's good. So… the newspaper."

"I was on my old school newspaper, and was hoping to continue that hear. But they said they were pretty full but that I could talk to you. So… here I am."

"Here you are."

"Of course… I wasn't expecting you to be so cute," she said, blushing and looking down at her hands.

"Me? C-cute?"

"Mhm." Ethan blushed and looked to his side, taking a deep breath before he looked at her.

"You're pretty cute t-too," he said, voice cracking. She giggled and tucked a strand of hair that had come loose behind her ear.

"So… why are those people staring at us?" she asked, face turning down in confusion. Ethan turned to see Sarah and Benny watching them intently.

"Don't worry about them," Ethan said, seeing Breanna still staring back at them. "They're some of my…friends."

"You hesitated before you said friends."

"Well… it's complicated. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. They're creeping me out."

"Let me talk to them real quick. Can you wait outside?"

"Sure." She walked away, right past them and shooting them a glare on her way before she stood outside, waiting for him.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing here?"

"She made me come!" Benny cried, his hands raised up in surrender. Ethan rolled his eyes and then settled them onto Sarah.

"Why are you here?"

"She's no good Ethan. She's _evil_. I can feel it."

"Sarah, shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. I've just met her, and I get no bad vibes. Benny, do you?" Benny looked at them, finding himself stuck between them both as he met two different sets of brown eyes.

"I…. don't know. Ethan's right, she just moved here-"

"No one moves to Whitechapel for the hell of it! _Evil!_"

"Plus she seems nice enough-"

"So does Erica when she wants something. _Evil!_"

"I'm done listening to you Sarah. You're crazy."

"I am not!"

"You kinda are. I bet Benny thinks the same." Sarah shot Benny a glare, who shook his head. "Now listen to me. Leave me the FUCK alone. I want nothing to do with either of you until you're done butting into my life or trying to ruin it. You've done that once and I'm finally moving on. Are you both so against my happiness?" Ethan turned and walked away, not giving them a chance to respond.

"Ethan!" Benny called, knowing his friend would ignore him. He turned to Sarah and frowned. "Was that necessary?"

"She's evil Benny. I can feel it."

"I think you're wrong on this one Sarah."

"No I'm not! I'm never wrong! Now come on!"

"Now where are we going?" Benny asked as his girlfriend tugged him up.

"To do some digging on this girl."

…

"Sorry about that," Ethan said as he walked Breanna to her house.

"No troubles. That girl seemed kinda… intense though. What's her prob?"

"I have no idea. She wasn't always like that."

"Well she creeped me out. She seemed almost…inhuman, with the way she was looking at me." Ethan let out a forced chuckle at her choice of wording as they stopped at a small house. "This is it. Thanks Ethan. I'll… see you tomorrow at school I guess."

"Yeah, tomorrow." She smiled at him and waved before she went inside, giving him another smile before she closed the door. Ethan smiled too and made his way home, finally feeling happy for the first time in weeks.

…

**I've kinda made Sarah a bitch in this, I know.**

**But what can I say.**

**This story went completely different than I originally thought. But I like this way better I think… for now.**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story has completely spiraled out of control. I'm surprised I have any readers left.**

**But… I do, so this is for all of ya'll. Thanks for sticking with me.**

****Updated: 10/17/2014****

…

"Come on my cute little nerd of a boyfriend," Sarah said, looking at Benny before back to the computer. "There's got to be _something_ here to help us prove that girl is crazy evil."

"I don't think she is… she seems okay to me. And… Ethan likes her."

"Yeah, and Ethan liked me. We saw how well that turned out," Sarah said, scoffing. Benny shook his head and got up.

"Sarah, you're… obsessed. And I miss Ethan."

"You can't seriously choose between me and him. I would win. I'm your _girlfriend_."

"Yes, you are. And I think you're great… but this has gone too far. I lost him, got him back, and now I'm going to lose him again all because you're jealous."

"I'm not _jealous_. I'm _suspicious_."

"Tomato tomatoh. I'm going home. You wanna keep playing detective, be my guest." Sarah huffed and turned away from him, continuing to type away on the computer, her face set in anger. Benny shook his head and left, ready to go talk to Ethan.

…

"Hey E." Ethan looked up as Benny stood in his doorway.

"How'd you get into my house?"

"Your mom let me in."

"Right… What's up?"

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened. The whole me and Sarah thing, the… flirting between us, and letting Sarah talk to you that way. I don't know what's going on between any of us, but… you're my best friend E. I'm not gonna stop being your friend."

"I don't wanna stop being your friend either. Things have just gotten… crazy for both of us I think."

"Yeah."

"So… are you and Sarah okay?"

"Hell if I know. She's so… hung up on this Breanna chick that she's just gotten kinda crazy."

"I believe it. She was pretty crazy earlier. Breanna was freaked."

"Yeah. So… what's up with her?"

"She wants to be on the school newspaper."

"Ooooh that's what she was talking to you. That makes sense."

"Hey wait a minute! She actually said she thinks I'm cute."

"What?!" Benny asked, laughing and shaking his head. "Come on E."

"I mean it! In fact… I'm thinking of asking her out!"

"Okay," Benny said, laughing again. "Whatever you say."

"I'm serious! Why are you laughing?"

"Because… it's you E. I mean-"

"No. Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't get one!"

"This coming from the guy who was flirting with me a week ago!"

"That doesn't mean I can't get a girlfriend you asshole! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Fine, I will! I'll go make out with _my_ girlfriend!" Ethan chunked a book a Benny, who knocked it away with a spell. Ethan growled in frustration and slammed his door in his friend's face.

…

The next school day, Ethan and Benny didn't talk to each other. They glared and muttered under their breath, but didn't talk. Sarah saw this as she and Benny were standing by his locker, his arm around her.

"So, you two seem to be… on bad terms."

"We got in an argument yesterday. It's like… he's not himself." Sarah shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"Well, we need to be worried about this Breanna chick."

"What did you find out?"

"There's no record of _anyone_ being recently enrolled in school in _weeks_. I don't know where she came from, but she's not a new student."

"Ethan could be in trouble…"

"Should we tell him?"

…

Breanna was waiting for Ethan outside of his first class.

"Hey."

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah…I just wanted to know… do you wanna go out with me?"

"What? I mean… yeah." She grinned and moved closer to him, her eyes wide.

"Come skip with me Ethan. Missing one day won't hurt you. Will it?"

"….No, of course," Ethan said, eyes glazing a bit. She grinned and reached for his hand, interlocking their fingers. Ethan involuntarily stiffened at her touch.

It had felt like he was about to have a vision, but nothing came to him; he had to force his body to unfreeze.

"You okay there Ethan?" He looked at their hands, still clasped together, and then at the girl next to him.

"Yeah. Let's go before they notice us trying to sneak out." She grinned and pulled him along, the two of them hurrying out and away from school.

…

"Ethan wasn't in class today," Benny says when he joins Sarah at lunch.

"What is that girl up to?"

"Do you think she did something?"

"Yes. But I don't know _what_ she is, so I can't stop her."

"There's got to be some way. What if she hurts him?"

"I can follow his scent, _maybe_. But do you really want to ditch school to find him?"

"I don't know… I don't usually ditch. And he doesn't either."

"Well he was here. I can smell his scent pretty clearly. They use that disgusting cleaning stuff every night and it clears _everything_ away."

"So he was here… which meant he skipped. Where is he?"

…

Breanna led Ethan to her house, letting them in.

"It's kinda bare," Ethan said as she flipped on a light; there was a lone chair and small TV in the living room, a small table, and he could see some doors that led off to other rooms.

"Yeah, we still need to get a lot of stuff out of storage. Let me show you my room."

"Oh-okay." She grinned and tugged him into the farthest room. Upon opening it, he saw a twin-sized bed, a small dresser, and a small bookshelf.

"I know it's not much. But its home. And by coming here… we're alone. Unless you don't want to be alone with me?" Her eyes were wide again. Ethan nodded, his mind drawing a blank as she moved closer to him. "Don't be scared Ethan. I won't hurt you." He chuckled right before she kissed him, moving quickly to pull him to the small bed. "Trust me Ethan. I'll be the best thing that's ever happened to you."

…

**So, I kinda know where I wanna go with this story… I just gotta get there.**

**Not many chapters left to go! So enjoy it while you can!**

**See ya'll next time &amp; thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this story has spiraled out of control. In a good way I hope.**

****Updated: 11/02/2014****

…

"This house has been abandoned for months; why would they be here?"

"This is where his scent stops. He's in there."

"Well then, let's go." Sarah nodded and followed her boyfriend into the house, ready to find their friend.

…

Ethan felt _great_. He had just had the best night of his life. Breanna wasn't kidding when she said she'd be the best thing that ever happened to him. That had been _awesome_.

Now, he was sleeping; or at least, he figured he was. He was warm, comfy, and not moving. That sounded like sleeping to him.

He wondered where Breanna went. After they had their fun – and it was definitely fun – she had said something… something about being right back maybe? Ethan couldn't quite remember. The next thing he knew, he was asleep. Or out of it at least.

Something felt off about…something. But he couldn't quite focus on anything right now.

He was too caught in his post-stated bliss.

…

"Hello? Anyone here?" Benny called out, making Sarah slap his arm and say 'shhh' before they made their way farther into the dark house. They could see light from one room, so that's the direction they went. Upon opening the door, they saw a small bedroom, and on the bed was…

"Ethan," they said together, seeing his comatose form. He looked pretty peaceful, so they weren't too worried at the moment. He was shirtless though, with a blanket thrown over his lower half. Benny was about to step closer to him when someone spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." They both turned to see Breanna standing there, watching them with bright eyes. She had a robe on, tied tightly around her; her hair was wild and ruffled, framing her face.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing he didn't enjoy. Why are you two here?"

"We were looking for him. And to stop you."

"Stop me? Whatever do you mean?"

"We know you're not human."

"What?" she asked, laughing and moving towards them. "I'm _very_ human. You can just ask Ethan…. Whenever he wakes up of course."

"What did you do?!" Benny asked, fear for his friend building up in his chest. She just laughed and moved closer to Ethan, sitting next to him on the bed and run her fingers lovingly through his hair.

"Like I said, nothing he didn't enjoy."

"Get away from him!" Sarah cried out, making Breanna glare at her.

"I don't think you have any right in saying that," she said, voice harsh enough that Sarah had felt like she'd been slapped. "After all the crap you two have put him through, you think either of you have the rights to him anymore?"

"We haven't put him through anything!"

"Oh you haven't? How about the fact that you, Sarah, told him that it was _Benny_ that asked _you_ out, making him feel betrayed beyond anything he's ever felt before? Or how about the two of you rubbing your relationship in his face that he grew to despise the both of you? You two have caused him nothing but pain for weeks now. You have no right to barge into my house and claim to want to save him."

"We never meant to cause Ethan any pain," Sarah said, stepping forward a bit. She stopped at the glare the other girl sent her. "We just… wanted to be together."

"Is that so? Sarah, did you ever stop to think if Benny wanted to be with you? You just pushed all of this on him so suddenly you know."

"That's not true! And this isn't about me and him. It's about Ethan."

"Ethan," Breanna said lovingly, running her fingers through his hair again. "It's always been about Ethan, hasn't it?"

"What are you babbling about?!" Breanna looked at them and then stood up, her eyes hard as steel.

"You two are completely heartless. I think it's time that you two left."

"No," they said together, making Breanna's usually peaceful face turn into a hateful mask before she took a deep breath, her peaceful face returning.

"What do you two want from me? I have done nothing to hurt him. He's happier than he's ever been, even with you two."

"That's a lie. We're the best things that's ever happened to him."

"Not anymore. In fact… I don't think he needs _either_ of you anymore." Sarah hissed now, her fangs full and glaring. "Why so territorial Sarah? You have no use for him." She hissed again as Benny moved to Ethan, shaking his shoulder.

"Come on E, wake up." When he didn't move or respond, Benny glared at Breanna, who was staring at him. "What did you do to him?'

"Nothing. He's just resting."

…

Ethan could hear everything that was going on around him; he could feel Breanna run her hands through his hair and Benny shaking his shoulder, but he didn't move.

He was too comfy to bother with them; besides, what were they doing here? Did they have to ruin every good thing that happened to him? Breanna was great, why were they trying to make her into a monster?

He knew he should wake up, should tell them to mind their own business…

But he was just so comfy.

…

"We should just destroy her and get Ethan out of here," Sarah said, still in a stare off with Breanna, who just looked like she was bored.

"You two are wasting your time. Ethan and me are together. You just need to accept that."

"You're a demon! OR something!"

"I'm a person. Very much like you two. I was _made_ for Ethan. I'm not going anywhere as long as he needs me."

"…What do you mean?" Benny asked, making Sarah glare at him while Breanna just looked kind of sad.

"Ethan was so heartbroken about the two of you… he wanted someone that could help him forget about you both."

"He wanted… to forget about us?" Sarah asked, retracting her fangs. Breanna nodded and moved closer to Ethan, staring at him with a soft loving smile.

"And so I was called….I was _made_ for him. I'm the best of both of you really. I have Sarah's beauty and cunningness, but Benny's brains and goofiness. The qualities that Ethan loves in you both. I was his perfect person. And seriously. Breanna, Benny? How dense do you two have to be to not get that?"

"You really weren't going to hurt him?" Breanna shook her head, and Sarah hated to admit it, but she could see the similarities between the girl and herself as well as Benny.

"Never. I'm here to be what he needs."

"Then what's wrong of him?"

"I can take a lot of energy out of people. He's currently stuck."

"Stuck where?"

"In between here and limbo. He'll come around once he's all better."

…

Ethan was stunned; Breanna was literally the girl of his dreams. And she was all his.

But what did she mean he was stuck? He guessed that would explain why he couldn't move or anything.

He knew he should feel scared, but he couldn't bring himself to feel worried; she said so herself, she was never going to hurt him.

…

"Well… maybe we should go," Benny said awkwardly, making Breanna shake her head.

"I'm sorry, but… you can't. You see, I might not hurt him, _ever_. But you two… you two have caused him too much pain already. I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

…

**Okay I was going to make her good, I swear. But this happened…**

**Hope it's good!**

**Thanks for reading and see ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm enjoying this story. It went in a completely different direction than I ever anticipated.**

**But it's going pretty well I think…**

**Sorry it took me so long to get updates in; I've been uber busy but here I am! **

**Hope ya'll like it.**

****Updated: 11/28/2014****

…

"Breanna you _have_ to let us go. Ethan wouldn't want-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT ETHAN WOULDN'T WANT!" The two stepped back from Breanna, who had clenched her hands in anger; her beautiful face was contorted, green eyes turning dark as she stared them down. "You two know _nothing_ of what Ethan would want."

"You're right," Sarah said, getting both surprised looks from Breanna and Benny. "Why don't you tell us then? Tell us what Ethan would want you to do?" She shot Benny a look that she hoped he could read.

"Well, that's more like it," Breanna said, mood changing again to the calm self she portrayed. She sat back down next to Ethan and began to pet his hair, smiling lovingly at his still comatose form. "He wants you two to suffer. Well, he _did_. He's been torn between his obligations as a friend and his feelings."

"What obligations?" Breanna looked at them in surprise, as if this should be obvious.

"He knew, because he was friends with the two of you, that he should be happy. Why should he care about his own petty emotions, when his two best friends, the two people he loved more than _anything_, were happy? What right did he have to be sad?" She took a deep breath and kissed his forehead before continuing. "But then there were his _feelings_. They tore him up inside. He does have quite a devious streak you know. He wanted you two to feel pain, to feel everything you two made him feel; betrayed, unloved, forgotten… But he stopped when he met me. Because he could see that I could give him what you two could never give."

"And what was that?"

"Love. The one thing he's always craved. Someone he could see himself being happy with for a very long time. But you two just can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

…

Ethan heard everything Breanna was saying, and he had to say, he agreed.

He had wanted to feel happy for his friends, this was true. But he also felt loathing towards them. He had worked so hard to get Sarah's attention, and then Benny just went and stabbed him in the back like it was nothing! Like _he_ was nothing.

But then Breanna had come to him… _he_ had made her appear. He didn't have to be envious, angry, or depressed anymore.

Why couldn't they see that?

He had to wake up; he had to talk to them.

…

They all looked as Ethan groaned and moved towards Breanna's hand, which was still threading through his hair.

"I don't believe you," Benny said, feeling Sarah's grip on his arm. He shook her off – which was no easy feat – and stared Breanna down. She just looked back, her eyes the exact same shade as his. "I _refuse_ to believe that Ethan would ever feel that way about me."

"Oh do you? Well, when he wakes up – which will be _soon_ – you can hear it from him. And you'll see I was right."

Benny felt so angry now; he didn't know where it was coming from, but he raised a hand and had flames engulf it, ready to set the girl on fire. Breanna stepped back, eyes wary, but calculating as she stared back.

"Do it. I _dare_ you." The blames grew larger, encasing his whole hand and trailing down his arm, ready to be directed at her.

"Benny. Stop." The flames died down as three pairs of eyes landed on the bed, where Ethan was slowly sitting up, his eyes dark.

"Ethan! You shouldn't move so fast. You could get dizzy," Breanna said, already moving back to his side and putting an arm around him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," he told her, giving her a cute little smile that made her giggle and put her head on his shoulder. He rested his briefly on her shoulder before he looked at his friends. "Why are you two here?"

"We came to save you from this… this… SUCCUBUS!"

"Really? Is that the _best_ you can come up with?" Breanna asked, making Benny's fingers begin to spark with flames. She just tsked and put her head back on Ethan's shoulder, closing her eyes briefly as he wound an arm around her.

"Benny, I don't need saving. Why don't you two just leave?"

"Ethan, she's not human."

"From what I've seen, she's pretty human." Breanna had to stifle her laughter at Ethan's words. Sarah and Benny both looked at him in shock, their mouths open in surprise. He just shrugged the shoulder she wasn't one and stared back at them. "And also, I heard _everything_ that you three were saying." Breanna propped her chin up on his elbow and looked at him.

"You did?"

"Yup."

"Then you can tell these Nosey-Nancy's that I wasn't lying."

"Guys, she wasn't." Ethan slowly untangled himself from the girl and the blanket, standing up and stretching; Benny and Sarah were both glad to see him in pants at least.

"E-"

"Just, let me talk B, okay?" Benny was silent and Sarah stepped a little closer, staring at Ethan in apprehension. "Listen… when I found out you two were together, and you wanted to keep it a secret," he said, staring at Benny who had least had the decency to look sheepish, "I was… pissed. I just wanted you two to be miserable. I wanted to _hate_ you. But…thanks to Breanna, we can _all_ be happy. Don't you two want me to be happy? Or are such complete douchebags that you only care about yourselves?"

"Ethan, we never wanted to hurt you," Sarah said, making Ethan laugh a very un-Ethan-like laugh.

"Yeah right. That's why _you_ asked Benny out, and made it seem like it was _his_ doing, so I'd be mad at him."

"I never-"

"Yes you did! Remember, I heard _everything_ you were talking about. I heard Breanna accuse of that and you didn't even bother denying it. I'm over it, but I don't like being lied to. So… you two should just leave."

"But Ethan," Breanna said, standing up and moving to him, "Do you really think they deserve to leave? I could make them suffer like you did." Ethan almost seemed to consider it before he shook his head.

"No. We're better than them." Breanna nodded and linked arms with him, her head going back to his shoulder. "Go home you guys. Leave me, and my girlfriend, alone." Breanna smirked at them and waved her fingers at them.

"Buh-bye now."

…

**Like I said, I'm liking this story a bit. I like writing Breanna…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**I'll see ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope this one doesn't suck.**

**I know it's been a little bit since I updated but a lot has happened in the last week and –whew- I'm lucky that I'm still able to write stories. We'll just leave it at that. But I am okay and good and here we go!**

**Hope ya'll like it and NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

**U**Updated: 12/16/2014****

…

Ethan stood there, Breanna at his side, waiting for his friends to leave. They looked at each other before lunging. Sarah was too quick for Breanna though, knocking the girl to the ground and pinning her down. Benny grabbed Ethan, who struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me Benny!"

"No E. You're not right in the head. You need help."

"I'm fine! Let me go!"

"Never." Benny struggled to hold Ethan while Sarah began to wrestle with Breanna, who was trying to get her to let go.

"Benny, take Ethan and go! Just get out of here!" Sarah cried as she was thrown against a wall.

"Sarah!"

"I'm okay! Go!"

Benny muttered something and flashed him and Ethan out of the room, leaving Sarah alone with Breanna, who was glaring at her.

"I hope you got your heartfelt goodbye in. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

…

Ethan stumbled as he landed, Benny not far behind him. He scrambled up to look at his friend, anger seething through him.

"What the _hell_ Benny?"

"E, she was brainwashing you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You weren't acting like yourself."

"Yeah, and you were? You _hated_ Sarah for the last _year_. Now you're not only dating but you're doing what she tells you? Who's the brainwashed one now?"

"E-"

"No. Tell me what the hell is going on."

"Ethan, I have no idea what the hell is going on with me and Sarah. She asked me out, and I told her I couldn't… told her I couldn't date her because I couldn't hurt you. But she wouldn't _stop_. And then she told you… I wanted to tell you myself. But then she got to you first and everything just fell apart. I didn't want a girl to come between us! You're my _best friend_."

"… I don't want to believe you," Ethan said, sitting down on the ground and grabbing his head as if in pain. "But… you don't usually lie to me."

"No I don't."

"And… you do try not to hurt me."

"At least not on purpose. Accidental… that tends to happen." Ethan laughed and looked at Benny, seeing his friend as if for the first time.

"Do you like Sarah?"

"I don't know. She just… keeps coming at me. It's a lot to handle."

"I bet."

"I'm sorry E."

"I am too. But Breanna… she likes me. Please take me back?"

"But E-"

"Just… I think we all need to talk."

"Okay. Let's get you a shirt first, okay?"

"Okay," Ethan said, letting Benny help him up. They stood there, a hand on each other's wrist before they let go. They went to get a shirt and then Benny flashed them back to where they were once before.

…

Sarah was hanging from the ceiling, struggling against her bonds, which she didn't seem to be able to get out of.

"Sarah?!" the two boys cried out, not seeing Breanna anywhere.

"What did she do to you?" Benny asked, running to help get her down. Her black vampire blood was trailing down the side of her face from what appeared to be a cut on her head.

"After you two left, she threatened to kill me and then attacked me! She bashed my head and hung me up. I had no strength to get myself free," she said as she rested against Benny, her arms around him. "I'm sorry Ethan but we need to find her and kill her. She's evil and demented on the loose. She told me she was going to kill everyone until she had you to herself."

"No. You're lying. Where is she?!" Sarah shook her head and rested against Benny, who was holding her by the waist. Ethan stared at them before he turned away. "Where. Is. She? What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing! Would I lie to you Ethan?"

"Yes. You would." Ethan turned and moved through the house, leaving them behind. "BREANNA! BREANNA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

That's when he heard the quiet whimper of what sounded like pain. He moved to a small closet off the hall and opened it.

Breanna was inside, tied up and bleeding rather badly. She whimpered and attempted to open her eyes as Ethan kneeled next to her.

"Breanna… what did she do to you?"

"She… wanted to kill me," she said, struggling for breath. Ethan didn't miss how the blood seemed to darken with her words.

"Don't talk, save your strength." Breanna closed her eyes and struggled to breath. Ethan leaned closer to her and looked to see where the damage was. There were multiple wounds over her body, blood seeping from them all. There was a particularly nasty one towards the top of her chest; it had to be at least three inches long. "Sarah did this."

"Y-y-yes."

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"I can fix her E." Ethan looked up to see Benny standing behind him. "I can heal her. We shouldn't move her." Ethan looked at the girl he loved, lying in a puddle of her own blood. She reached for Ethan's hand with what little strength she had left and took a shaky breath.

"N-no."

"Breanna-"

"No. L-let her live wi-with thi-this guilt. I'm dy-dying."

"Breanna please. I love you."

"L-l-love yo-you too." Ethan kissed her then, tasting blood and not caring. She smiled sadly at him and looked at Benny. "T-t-take care o-of hi-him." She coughed then, and Ethan stared at all the blood that was pooling out of her.

"Breanna," he whispered to her as he saw tears began to slip from her eyes.

"Love you…"

He swore he could hear her heart stop. He stared at her, her eyes half open and face slowly losing color.

She was dead.

Because of _Sarah_.

He felt Benny pull him up and pull him to him. He still didn't pull his eyes from her until he heard a voice come through his daze.

"I had to do it."

…

**Geez I'm being depressing tonight aren't I? OH well, this happens. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back with a new chapter! Woo… I know it's been forever but thanks for holding out hope that I'd return!**

**So… I'm feeling this is gonna be the last chapter. I hope ya'll like it!**

**Updated/Ended: ****01/15/2015**

…

"Had to do it? Why?" Ethan heard Benny ask Sarah, who was standing away from there. Ethan was still standing against Benny, who had an arm around his shoulders. "Sarah, you're supposed to be good."

"I AM GOOD! I mean… I am good. She was a _demon._" Ethan felt anger bubble up then. He still didn't move though. "She… she was going to kill _me_. Aren't I more important to you two than some _monster_?"

Monster.

She called her a monster.

But she didn't kill anyone.

She didn't even _hurt_ anyone.

She just wanted Ethan to be happy.

How did that make her a monster?

If anyone was the monster, it was…

"_**You**_," Ethan said, looking at Sarah with the uttermost hatred he could manage. "You're the monster. Not her. And now she's dead because of you!" Ethan moved faster than any of them expected. He unwound from Benny, reached into his bag and pulled out the emergency super-soaker the tall boy always carried and had it aimed at Sarah, who had the audacity to look worried.

"Ethan," Benny said, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't."

"No. I'm done listening to you," Ethan said, pulling from him. "Done listening to both of you. I was… I was finally happy. And you just couldn't stand it could you?"

"What?" Ethan didn't even bother answering her. He just shot her in the face, hearing the sizzle of the holy water burn her skin, and then her scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH." Sarah was rolling on the ground, screaming in pain still. Ethan just stared at her.

"Ethan! Why did you do that?" Again Ethan moved, this time pulling a dagger out of Benny's bag and pressing it against his throat. "Ethan. Stop." Sarah was moaning now, weeping in pain. Ethan ignored her as he looked at the dagger pressed against Benny's throat. "This isn't you Ethan."

"Send me away Benny. Send me away from here. Send Breanna with me so that I can give her a proper funeral. And then, I never want to see the two of you ever again."

"Ethan. You're my best friend-"

"No. Not anymore. Take care of Sarah. She's gonna need you now." They heard a whimper of pain come from Sarah at the mention of her name, but nothing more.

"E."

"Goodbye Benny." Benny waved his hand and felt the dagger drop to the ground as Ethan and Breanna's body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…

_**~1 Week Later~**_

Only a week had passed; yes, only a week, but to Ethan, it had felt like years. When he had told Benny he wanted to be sent away, apparently Benny took that to mean just to the edge of the town, deep in the forest that surrounded it. He had landed on the edge of a large tree.

This was where he buried Breanna. Yes, he had dug the hole with his one hands, deep enough that she could rest comfortably. Once she was buried, he had sat beside her grave and cried; cried for the loss of the only girl to ever truly love him, the loss of his best friend, and the loss of his sanity.

For surely he was crazy; he had shot Sarah in the face with holy water and held a knife to his best friend's throat!

And so he stayed there, curled up beside the freshly turned earth, and he waited; waited to die, waited to be found, just waited.

And when he slept, he heard a voice.

"_Come on E. You gotta come home. Everyone's worried about you."_

Every time he went to sleep, the voice was there, coaxing, unwavering…

Ethan finally decided it was time to leave. Before he did though, he gouged a rough X shape into the wood of the tree, that way he could always remember where she was buried.

And then he began the walk home, the whole time that voice still in his head.

"_Come home E. Come home."_

…

When he got home, he was dirty, smelly, and grimy. That didn't stop his mom from hugging him so tightly that he couldn't breathe before she began to sternly lecture him on running away.

He didn't even bother to correct her; let her think what she wanted. Better than telling her the truth.

When his dad saw him he scolded him as well before giving him a bone-crushing hug. Jane just pushed him told him to never do that again.

All he could do was nod. He felt empty inside, as if going through the motions.

He went upstairs, he showered, and he put on clean clothes. He was doing the things he should be doing, but he couldn't seem to focus.

"Ethan?" He turned to see his mom standing in the door to his room, giving him a sad smile. "Benny's here to see you. Want me to let him up?"

Ethan just nodded again; he didn't care either way, but figured Benny would just flash into his room and scare the crap out of him if he didn't let him up this way.

"Hey E," Benny said as he walked into, voice oddly quitter than Ethan remembered. "Welcome home." Ethan stared at him for a moment; something was off with Benny, who seemed… somber.

"What's wrong with you?" Benny chuckled; of course the first words Ethan said when he returned home would sound harsh like that.

"Well…. You remember how you blasted Sarah in the face?" Ethan's face deadpanned at the mention of Sarah and Benny shrugged; Ethan asked so Benny would tell. "Well… something happened."

~_Flashback~_

_Benny had taken Sarah to his house, who had gone unconscious from the pain of holy water to the face. He hoped Grandma could help her recover._

"_Well, what happened here?"_

"_You don't wanna know," is all he said as Grandma leaned over Sarah. "Can you help her?"_

"_Oh no. Those burns are there to stay. She'll be scarred forever."_

"_What? But Grandma-"_

"_No Benny. Vampires are self-healing. If she hasn't healed yet, then she never will. What burned her?"_

"…_Holy water."_

"_And that is why. You know that is deadly to vampires. She's lucky to still be… well, alive for lack of a better term." Benny watched his grandma walk away to the kitchen, muttering something that sounded strangely like "stupid teenagers"._

"_OH…" Sarah groaned, beginning to open her eyes. "What happened? And why does my face feel all stiff?"_

"_Do you remember anything?" Benny asked, avoiding the question. Sarah sat up and frowned, making the scars look even worse than they actually did._

"_Well… I remember killing Breanna…. And then… Oh no, WHAT DID ETHAN DO?!" she asked, raising a hand to her face and feeling the roughened skin. "He… he MAIMED ME!"_

"_Now Sarah-"_

"_If you had just told that idiot that we were dating in the first place none of this would have happened! Why do you have to be so spineless all the time?!"_

"_Do not call Ethan an idiot and I'm not spineless!"_

"_Yes you are! You… COWARD! Thanks to you I'm HIDEOUS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sarah launched herself at Benny, fangs extended and hands closing around his throat, scratching him._

"_Sa-rah," he got out, breathing becoming difficult. _

"_Get off my grandson!" Grandma cried, saying something in Latin that Benny couldn't quite catch. But the next thing he knew, there was pile of dust on him where Sarah once was._

"_Grandma…"_

"_Trust me Benny. It's for the best."_

_~End flashback~_

"Sarah's… dead?"

"About as dead as vampires can be," Benny said, lowing his collar – Ethan just noticed how high it was – and showing Ethan the scratches that still marred his neck. "They'll heal up soon enough."

"So she's really dead?"

"Yep. Looks like it's just the two of us now," Benny said, hands in his pockets as he rocked on his feet. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Ethan said, giving him the first smile that he could muster in a week. Benny returned it gratefully before beginning to babble about a new game that just got released and how Ethan had to see it.

…

**This story had completely spiraled out of control from what I originally planned.**

**But I think it was okay, don't ya'll?**

**I hope so, since you read it and whatnot…**

**Anyways thanks for reading and see ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
